The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands include demands to improve the functionality of computing devices. For example, computing devices may perform various functions on data. These functions may include archiving copies of data. Archived copies of data may be used to restore the data in the event the data become lost or corrupted.
In some instances, original data may be stored across various servers in an Exchange Server system. The Exchange system may include various interconnected servers that host numerous databases. A computing device that desires to perform various functions on data stored in the databases may connect to one or more of the servers that are part of the Exchange system. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for managing connections to process data from one or more locations in an Exchange system.